Endoluminal prostheses are commonly used in the medical field to treat disease such as obstructive diseases, non-obstructive diseases, and degenerative diseases. The endoluminal prosthesis is frequently deployed under fluoroscopic guidance or other imaging system in order to position the prosthesis in the desired anatomical site. For example, the endoluminal prosthesis may be deployed within the vasculature of a patient to treat an obstructed vessel.
More specifically, endoluminal prostheses may be used in the minimally invasive endovascular repair of vascular diseases, such as arteriosclerosis and abdominal and thoracic aortic aneurysms. For example, the endovascular procedure requires two small incisions in the groin. Under fluoroscopic guidance, the delivery system containing a vascular prosthesis is guided along the artery from the groin to inside the aneurysm where the prosthesis is released and remains positioned.
In some cases, due to the tortuosity and calcification of the iliac and femoral arteries, increased strength is required to release the prosthesis. In conventional delivery systems, the release is made by relative movement between two handlers: one fixed handler and another handler mobile depending on the configuration of the device. Generally, the prosthesis is released through movement of the distal handler. These delivery systems, however, use linear free movement of the prosthesis without any locking mechanism and/or fine adjustment control of the prosthesis positioning. Furthermore, the current delivery systems require high forces to release the prosthesis, thereby reducing the precision of the delivery position.